


Когда Солнце бессильно

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он сумасшедший. И она поняла, как обернуть это в свою пользу.
Relationships: Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)





	Когда Солнце бессильно

Этого не должно было случиться. Она была его пленницей, а он — её палачом. Мучителем, жаждущим свершения его больной справедливости. Больше их ничего не связывало. Разные идеалы, разные поколения, разные эмоции во взглядах — иногда Элой казалось, будто не существовало во всём мире более разных людей.

_Хотя какой из этого монстра вообще человек?_

Её насильно затащили в его покои — комнату нельзя было назвать обычной спальней. Минималистичная и наполовину пустая, она была переполнена духом чрезмерного величия Гелиса. Неудивительно, что тут столько свободного места, в противном случае его раздутое эго попросту не вместилось бы.

Элой нервно хихикнула, представляя себе лидера Затмения размером с шар. А себя — его личной иглой, которая безжалостно лопнет злобную субстанцию, а после растопчет остатки. Даже без оружия. Без визора.

_Она — его судьба, как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало._

Её не стали привязывать оскорбительно недооценивая, но вымещать гнев на простых подчинённых Элой не намеревалась. Она нанесёт единственный роковой удар по главарю, этого хватит.

Она расхаживала по комнате кругами подобно пилозубу. Непредусмотрительно со стороны Гелиса давать ей столько свободы. Осмотрела кровать, стол и запертый сундук, проверила каменные стены на наличие тайников. И уселась на пол в нескрываемом отчаянии. Ни-че-го. Он будто с самого начала готовился к этому, _к ней_.

Постепенно яркие лучи, проходившие сквозь окно, приобрели вечернюю мягкость, и комната перестала напоминать раскалённую пыточную. Элой лежала на кровати, равнодушным взглядом уставившись в потолок. Желудок ворчливо напоминал о себе, но думать о еде совершенно не хотелось. Да и не глупо ли — устраивать пир для пленницы, чтобы через несколько часов швырнуть на растерзание машинам? Глупо. Вот и её враги, должно быть, считают так же.

Скрип массивной двери отвлёк её от размышлений, а пронзительный взгляд знакомых льдистых глаз заставил вскочить на месте, приготовившись к битве.

***

Гелис раздражающе игнорировал её присутствие. Показное спокойствие выводило Элой из себя, от любой её атаки он небрежно отмахивался, на оскорбительные комментарии не отзывался, демонстрируя непоколебимое превосходство. Рядом с ним Элой чувствовала себя неразумным домашним животным.

Её накормили — довольно скудно, но от щедрых подачек она сама отказалась бы. Отвели в ванную, но позволили лишь умыться и справить нужду. Потом вернули к «хозяину».

— У Погребённой Тени изменились планы, — не оборачиваясь произнёс Гелис, изучая бумаги, хаотично — по мнению Элой — разбросанные по столу, — я желал бы видеть тебя принесённой жертвой. Реки твоей крови должны были обагрить сияющее могущество Солнца. Но ты выбрана союзником. Ты будешь полезна.

Он сумасшедший. И она поняла, как обернуть это в свою пользу.

***

Ей было мерзко подыгрывать ему, изображая из себя смирившуюся. Но того требовал её личный план — постараться усыпить бдительность Гелиса, если не втереться в доверие, то хотя бы создать послушный образ.

— Подозрительная покорность, — хмыкнул он одним вечером, выглядя особенно устрашающим в пляшущих тенях, что отбрасывало подрагивающее пламя свечи.

— Что? — Элой растерянно моргнула, дожёвывая ужин.

— Если думаешь таким образом обмануть меня, то не старайся. Солнце в любом случае укажет на истину.

— Сейчас твоё Солнце бессильно, — она кивнула в сторону окна, за которым было темно.

Гелис ответил невнятным ворчанием, а на следующий день она осталась без завтрака и обеда.

***

Тренировка с Гелисом напоминала попытки мелкого рыскаря поцарапать махину вроде громозева или длинношея. Сколько бы Элой ни скакала вокруг, делая ставку на непредсказуемость, он парировал абсолютно всё. Как будто не имел слабостей или слепых зон.

_Гелис не какое-то божество._

_Он не такой неуязвимый._

— В этом все Нора, — рычал он, скалясь и в очередной раз перехватывая её запястья, — слабая суетливая мелочь.

Она наносит удар ногой и едва не воет от распространившейся по конечности тупой боли. Тело Гелиса словно глыба, которую не взять рукопашным боем. Осознание этого поселяет в её душе первые ростки сомнения.

_А справится ли?_

***

Элой всё сложнее отводить от него любопытный взгляд. Гелис оставался её врагом, но всякий раз она ловила себя на мысли, что хочет исследовать кончиками пальцев его стальные мышцы. Сжать, погладить, ущипнуть ~~прикусить~~.

Она пристально разглядывала его, не обращая внимания на тихое хмыканье.

По его мнению, она в ловушке. По её мнению… так и есть.

***

Элой вцепилась пальцами в край ванны. Горячая вода ответила возмущённым всплеском, стоило ей резко свести ноги и сжать мускулы на внутренней поверхности бёдер.

Она не впервые представляла себя с мужчиной, только теперь в её воображении фигурировал далеко не друг или напарник. _Он_ был груб, стискивал её грудь до боли, с садистским наслаждением вытягивал и скручивал соски. Затем спускался ниже, проводил ладонью по плоскому животу и вонзал пальцы между чувствительных складок. Входил собственнически, не думая об её комфорте. Но ей нравилось, она насаживалась на пальцы, расплёскивала воду и срывалась, от застенчивого мычания переходя к бесстыдным стонам.

Гелис, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в дверном проёме, что лишь поощряло её действовать активнее.

Пусть смотрит и хватается за последние остатки выдержки

***

Он устроился на ней, прижимая своей массой к раскалённому полуденным солнцем полу. Тренировка завершилась быстрее обычного, Элой, по сути, сдалась без сопротивления и теперь блуждала взглядом по широкой груди и кубикам пресса лидера Затмения. И почему этот парень выбрал не ту сторону? Если бы они объединились ~~во всех смыслах~~ , если бы между ними не существовало глупых моральных барьеров…

Элой затаила дыхание, когда Гелис наклонился к её губам. Жар его кожи обжигал, а необычного цвета глаза устремились в самую душу, выуживая сокровенное.

— Осторожнее, девочка, — от его низкого голоса волоски на её затылке встали дыбом, — тебе одной кажется, будто ты ведёшь умную игру.

Она подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, но он отворачивается. Чем лишь подтверждает своё участие в «игре».


End file.
